


Mirror, Mirror

by Anilucard



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Master/Servant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilucard/pseuds/Anilucard
Summary: Okay, so this is my first time ever posting fanfic. My OC (Mina) is making her way into the basement of Hellsing Manor and strangely notices her reflection in a mirror. Then Alucard appears behind her. WARNING: SMUTTY. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  There will be three parts to this story. I’m very critical of myself, so please let me know if you enjoy it! Thanks for reading. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hellsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one

Every time Mina had to venture into the sub-basement she became very anxious. That was basically Alucard’s floor and it was just as eerie and intimidating as he was. It had been almost a week since she had even seen him around the Manor at all. During a meeting in the library she had caught him looking at her for just a brief moment, but there was something unusual in his eyes. It was a little strange, since she was always the one getting caught staring at him. She couldn’t help it, he was always the most interesting looking person in the room and his very presence commanded the attention.

      As she made her way through the winding hallways and began to descend into the dark sub-basement, her heart fluttered. She was a creature of the night now, yes, but this part of the mansion creeped her out. It was unclear to her whether this was because of the draftiness of the cold halls or the unsettling prospect of Alucard possibly appearing at any moment.

      Toward the end of one of the long halls, a floor length mirror sat along the wall among some other lavish furnishings. As Mina passed by it, something caught her eye. She immediately stopped and took a step backward, doing a double take. Her reflection was staring back at her. Normally she did not have one- not since becoming a vampire.

     She looked herself up and down, curiously examining her vampire form in the mirror for the first time. It wasn’t quite as scary as she had imagined. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue along her top row of teeth, lingering at the pointed fangs. They were actually kind of cute, and not nearly as prominent or alarming as Alucard’s.

     “Why is my reflection there?” she wondered, narrowing her eyes. “Does he have special mirrors down here or something?” It was so embarrassing, she knew so little about the rules and special conditions of being a supernatural being.

     Cautiously, she continued gazing into the mirror, taking the time to smooth out her uniform and straighten her tie. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun and a few strands of hair had fallen around her face. As she brought her hands up to brush the strands away, she suddenly felt a chill go through her body.

    A mass of shadows materialized behind her and before she had time to think or react, a solid form was suddenly up against her back and towering over her in a very familiar way. She flinched and her eyes grew wide. Alucard was there, grinning wickedly at her in the reflection of the mirror. His pointed teeth were ghoulishly on display and his eyes were wild.

    “Do you tempt me intentionally?” he asked in a sultry tone, letting his eyes fall to her exposed neck.

    “W-What?” Mina asked in startled confusion.

    “Your hair is never kept up,” he said, “Yet you come into my chambers with a bare neck this evening.”

    Mina placed her hand over the side of her neck. “I-uh, no…I just happened to…um…” she muttered nervously. She had a legitimate reason to be down here! Integra had sent her to search for some misplaced books…But she was so nervous she was having great difficulty forming any actual sentences.

    A smug grin crept across Alucard’s face. He loved watching her squirm and knew exactly how to press her buttons. He always managed to turn every one of their interactions into some kind of game, purely to amuse himself and alleviate his boredom.

    “M-Master…” Mina said sheepishly, “Why do we have reflections here?”

    Alucard slowly leaned his face down until it was right beside hers. “It is there if I wish for you to see it,” he replied, intentionally letting the breath of his words graze her ear.

    “Oh…” she said so softly it registered as a whisper. She had meant for it to come out much more confident and nonchalant, but everytime he showed up she found herself having to focus more on breathing. His presence was so imposing and all encompassing that she often forgot to take regular breaths and became lightheaded.

    He reached around with one hand and grabbed onto the end of her tie. “You’re dressed up,” he said, tugging it very gently.

    Mina’s toes curled inside her boots and she bit down on the inside of her cheek. “It’s just my formal uniform…” she said quietly, wringing her hands together nervously.

    “It looks nice,” he said after a short pause, letting his other hand snake around the side of her hip.

    Mina blushed. An outright compliment was certainly the last thing she expected from him - she had prepared herself for a smug comment or snarky joke. It caught her off guard and she suddenly felt even more disarmed.

    He pulled her hip against him, closing the small gap of space that had been separating their bodies. Mina felt her heart nearly stop, especially when confronted by the sheer intensity of his gaze in the mirror. She knew very well that he could have or take whatever he wanted from her, his eyes said it. Even the height difference between them was a staggering reminder of it - he was at least a foot taller than her.

    Alucard lowered his head again, finally breaking their eye contact, and affectionately nuzzled his face against the nape of her neck. As he breathed in the scent of his timid servant, he appeared almost intoxicated by it. Mina was nearly positive she heard a tiny noise escape him, but she couldn’t be certain.

    Chills spread across her body as she felt the tip of his nose trailing up the nape of her neck, and every time he exhaled she could feel the hint of his cool breath fall against her delicate skin. She lowered her face and cast her eyes to the floor, too nervous to continue watching.

    Alucard swiftly brought his hand up and placed his thumb just under her chin. “Look at me,”  he demanded telepathically, tilting her face slightly upward so she had no choice but to observe. Frozen in place, she watched his face slowly inching closer to the side of her neck. Her legs felt like they were turning to jelly, but something inside her was beginning to ignite.

    The flames in his eyes were silently asserting the dominance he had over her, and something about the hunger burning there was incredibly arousing. She was definitely frightened, but her fear was accompanied by an unexplainable longing. Just the sight of his enormous gloved hand fixed so possessively on her hip bone did things to her she didn’t understand. And as his servant, she couldn’t help but want to do whatever pleased him.

    Alucard’s lips brushed very lightly against her neck, just beside her bite scars. A tiny hushed moan slipped from her mouth as she watched his hand begin to slide up her body to her chest. When he latched onto her breast another delicate sound came from Mina, betraying her desperate attempt to keep silent. The way he was touching her was not something she expected - she could feel the electricity in his touch, the primal voracity.

    Her body tensed. “Master…” she breathed, too swept up in the sensation of his touch to form any other cohesive words.

    “What is it, little Draculina…” he purred into her ear while firmly grasping her breast. “Are you going to scream?”

    Mina pressed her knees together when she felt a dampness beginning to spread across the front of her panties. He knew what he was doing. “N-No…” she replied softly.

    “Good,” Alucard said, grabbing onto her tie again. “I wouldn’t have let you anyway.”

    The sudden sternness of his tone and slight friction around her neck sent a rush of pleasure through her. She wanted nothing more than to please her master, and right now he was completely focused on her - on her body. Her panties were soaking through already, increasingly made worse every time he squeezed her breast.

    “I can smell the arousal radiating from your body already…” he said, twisting the tie once around his fist and pulling it taught. “Your secrets are no longer your own to keep.”

    Mina clenched her teeth and slightly arched her back, desperately trying to keep her hips from rocking back and forth against him. But she was completely at his mercy, in both mind and body.

    Her legs began to tremble as her master’s hand roughly lifted the edge of her skirt and began to snake up her thigh. When her hands instinctively shot out in protest, the giant hand clutching her tie let go and Alucard’s arm quickly looped through the crooks of her elbows and firmly held them behind her. With her arms effectively pinned between their bodies, she squirmed and felt her face flushing a bright pink.

    Alucard fixed his gaze on the reflection of her glittering blue eyes, making sure she was observing, and continued his relentless exploration of her body. He brushed his fingertips across the front of her panties, and when he detected the dampness there the corner of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smirk.

    “Just as I thought,” he said sweetly, tilting his head to one side.

    Mina’s eyes grew large. He was looking at her as if they were playing chess this whole time and he had just said “checkmate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, part 2! Sorry this is so long (and still not finished) but I like to draw stuff out sometimes. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) The usual warning of HELLA SMUT still applies. Very NSFW. Will be adding the third and final part soon. Please let me know if you like, thanks for reading! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hellsing

Alucard grinned and slid the tip of his tongue along the side of her neck, following the path of the large vein just beneath her skin. “Your heart is racing,” he whispered, “Are you longing for my teeth in your flesh again?”

As soon as he mentioned it she couldn’t fight the images flooding her mind; the fantasy and memory of his teeth breaking her skin. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her composure.

He smiled against her ear and slowly traced the tip of his finger up and down the front of her panties, with just enough pressure to drive her mad. She bit down on her bottom lip and tilted her hips forward, drawn like a magnet to his touch. Each time he passed over her most sensitive area her entire body shuddered. 

With each caress, he sensed her growing eagerness and excitement. In response, he slowed each stroke to an agonizingly frustrating speed just to further torment her. Mina clenched her teeth and tried to keep her hips from rocking, but it was no use anymore. She couldn’t tell if this was Heaven or Hell.

“Ah…” she breathed a moan, unable to keep quiet any longer. The thin fabric of her panties was clinging to her soft skin and quickly soaking through into Alucard’s glove. Each teasing stroke was becoming more slippery than the last. 

Suddenly, he stopped caressing her and removed his hand, eliciting a heavy sigh of frustration from his servant. Her hips continued tilting forward and back, desperate and starving for more of his touch. Her eyes quickly found his in the mirror, and she shot him an exasperated look.

“Quite vexing to be so close and yet so far, is it not?” Alucard snickered against her ear. His pupils shifted slightly into slits as his eyes once again fell to her exposed neck.

Mina squirmed and furrowed her brow. At this point she just wanted him to do anything to her, potentially dangerous or not. Her teeming frustration was now clearly displayed across her face, and her lips formed a resentful pout.

Alucard roughly pulled up the front of her skirt again and tucked it into her waistband so that it was out of the way and fully exposing her underwear. “Fine,” he said, abruptly grabbing her panties and yanking them to the side. 

Mina’s body jerked in response to the unexpected sensation of the drafty air against her uncovered nether region. Her face immediately flushed bright red as she saw him studying her most private area with an almost alarmingly hungry expression.

“If you’re so impatient…” Alucard said sweetly, “Do it yourself.”

Mina’s heart nearly stopped and she could feel heat moving across her cheeks like wildfire. Everything about this was so mortifying, and yet also somehow so incredibly arousing. He knew exactly how to press her buttons - in every regard.

“Touch yourself for me, Draculina…” his velvet-like voice purred telepathically. 

The grip on her arms loosened, and at the same time she felt his boot wedge in between her feet from behind and slightly twist, prying her legs further apart. Her eyes found his again in the mirror. Was he really using her shy nature to torture her?

Alucard immediately flashed a sharp grin as if to confirm her suspicions and took one of her hands into his. Every time his hand came into contact with her bare skin she was taken aback by just how supple the fabric of his glove felt, as if the cloth itself were magic.

Keeping his smoldering eyes fixed on hers, he let his giant hand begin to guide hers down the front of her body. For a brief moment she considered resisting, out of sheer humiliation, but she knew that was not an option at this point. Alucard was not the kind of person to accept resistance - from anyone - especially his own servant. He had over five hundred years of experience in getting what he wanted. 

Mina’s body tensed as her own fingertips were firmly placed into position. She had only touched herself like this a handful of times, but of course that was in the privacy of her own bedroom. To be doing it now under the watchful eye of her master - in front of a mirror no less - was almost more than her nerves could handle.

As she slowly and sheepishly began to caress herself, Alucard’s gaze trailed down the reflection of her curvy frame and settled on her hand. The King of Vampires himself was staring down at her body with madness and ferocity in his eyes. They were burning brighter every second he watched and now glowing a brilliant crimson, glistening like rubies in the darkened corridor. 

With each stroke, Mina felt a tiny bit more of her inhibitions float away. The fixated and entranced expression on Alucard’s face made her heart pound like thunder inside her ribcage. Her breaths were coming quicker and she allowed herself to melt back against him, savoring the way his strong body felt against her - obviously toned even through layers of clothing.

A soft sigh of passion slipped from her lips and she began to lose herself. Just as her eyes fluttered shut, Alucard’s hand caught her chin and his mouth was against her ear again.

“I don’t recall saying you could close your eyes,” he said sweetly, giving her earlobe a light nip. His tone, although it left his tongue with an almost musical lilt, held an ominous resonance that made her blood race faster.

“I-I’m sorry…” she stammered, her eyes now wide and attentive.

Without warning, Alucard grabbed onto both of her breasts and pulled her tighter against him, roughly kneading and groping as he pleased. Mina inhaled sharply and another whimper spilled forth from her. She could feel the hard lines of his chest and hip bones pressing into her back, accompanied by something else that happened to be even more intimidating.

Before she had much time to react to it, he was quickly removing her tie and unbuttoning her shirt. Her back arched automatically, tilting her chest further outward as his hands eagerly slipped inside her bra. The tactile sensation of his nimble fingers brushing across her skin caused goosebumps to spread rapidly across her body. He pinched her nipples between his middle and index fingers and pulled her breasts from her bra, exposing them to the cool air. 

Mina clenched her teeth and observed helplessly in the mirror, desperately trying to hold back the moans building inside her chest as he groped her. She noticed the color of her eyes was changing - once bright cobalt, they were now much deeper in color, slowly bleeding into a muddy violet as they shifted toward red. There was a powerful feral energy building inside her, something she had never felt before - especially not in this way. 

Her fingertips continued to steadily keep a rhythm between her thighs, sliding up and down as her rear grinded back against Alucard’s body. Suddenly he grabbed onto her wrist and swiftly pulled her hand up to his mouth. His long, serpent-like tongue snaked out and curled around her fingertips, eagerly lapping up the liquid like a thirsty dog. After cleaning every drop, he released her wrist and let his hand glide down her body. There was a possessiveness in his touch that left no question that he truly owned her.

As his fingers met with the apex of her thighs, Mina’s knees jerked together - but before they could close all the way, Alucard’s knee was wedged between her thighs from behind. She bit down on her lip to stifle the noises of passion trapped in her throat. Beads of perspiration glistened across her forehead as every muscle in her body stayed in a strain.

“Sing for me,” Alucard purred into her ear. “I know you want to. ♡ ”

His fingertips danced across her delicate skin, only teasing at first. Mina’s hips followed his movements, rocking forward and back unconsciously. Her mouth fell open and her brow wrinkled, her hands absentmindedly reaching back and clutching at his heavy red coat as she watched the spectacle unfolding in the mirror. The only thing keeping her moans from filling the halls was her pride.

Alucard considered her defiant silence a challenge - one he knew wouldn’t take much time or effort to overcome. He let his fingertip slide between her smooth lips, lightly pressing against her clit and eliciting a nearly inaudible hiss from her each time he passed over it. He continued to massage her breast and nipple with his free hand and moved his other one even farther south.

As he circled his fingertip just outside her opening, she began to squirm. So he brought his hand up from her ample breast and closed it around her throat, gently but effectively holding her in place. The sensual friction against her dainty neck made her legs shake, and caused her bite scars to tingle. 

Alucard suddenly slipped two fingers up inside her, pushing them all the way in as he stared into her eyes in the mirror, observing her reactions. Mina cried out and her entire body seized as if she had been tased. His fingers were slender, yes, but only in relation to the incredible size of his hands. Her body quivered in response to the sudden sensation of being stretched and filled in such a way.

“Mmm, such a splendid sensation,” he said in a seductive tone as he began to very slowly move his fingers in and out. 

Mina’s eyes fell half closed and she felt waves of pleasure rolling through her body. It was like there was a powerful drug in her system, or perhaps a previously unknown well of euphoria deep within her that only her master could tap into. She had been touched before, although not very much, and it hadn’t felt anywhere near as rapturous as this.

His fingers continued moving in and out, slowly, and then steadily faster. Mina’s hips began to buck with his rhythms, each thrust sending her closer to the edge. Sensing her ecstasy, Alucard increased his speed. Every time he pushed his fingers in all the way, she would gush around his hand so much it had begun to drip down the insides of her thighs. The tops of her thigh high stockings were soaked. 

Alucard tightened his hand around her throat a little more and curled his fingertips against her g-spot. A ragged moan escaped her, followed by several whimpers and groans as he expertly stroked her. She was so tight that each tiny movement of his digits inside her felt electric, slight pain mixed with incredible pleasure. Her cheeks were bright red and her chest heaved up and down with her quickening breaths, her full breasts bouncing in time with the rhythmic thrusts of her master.

The hand on her throat relaxed and instead moved to tilt her head slightly to one side. She watched, wild-eyed and flustered, as Alucard’s lips feathered kisses along her neck. The bite scars residing there began to tingle and feel warm again, while the blood in her veins coursed through her body like lava.

Her eyes were now a burgundy color, like merlot, but still somehow bright and radiating an eerie glow. Images of his sharp teeth breaking her flesh flooded her mind again and she knew she didn’t even want to fight it anymore. She wanted him to consume her.

She felt a wide grin against her neck and then cool breath fall across her skin as he parted his lips. A shiver went down her spine and she swallowed hard. There was a tightening in the pit of her stomach that reminded and warned her how precarious of a situation this really was. Her heartbeat was pounding wildly in her ears.

“I can take whatever I like,” Alucard’s voice teased in her mind as his lips continued ghosting kisses along her dainty, porcelain-like skin.

Then Mina felt the familiar, unsettling sharpness of his pointed teeth. They were hovering over the thick vein that was pulsating just beneath the surface of her flesh. Without thinking, she leaned her head farther to the side, inviting him closer. When he let the tips of his fangs press lightly into her skin - without puncturing it - her walls tightened around his lithe fingers and a shaky, lustful moan filled the dark corridor. 

Alucard chuckled. “Ah, are you so aroused by the prospect of becoming my prey, little Draculina?” he asked, before swirling his tongue across the bite scars he had already created once before. “I forgot how eager and willing you are to become my feast~”

“M-Master…” was all Mina could manage to utter in a soft breath. She felt half-crazed, with each of his perfectly orchestrated movements sending her closer to the edge as she let all of her weight fall back against his body.

“Coming undone so quickly under your master’s touch I see…” Alucard whispered against her ear with a flick of his tongue.

His words only added fuel to the fire raging inside her. She panted and writhed, groaned and trembled - like a woman possessed. And indeed, that is what she felt. Like something was inside her growling and clawing like a starving beast, threatening to leap from her chest at any moment.

“What would you like me to do?” Alucard asked innocently as he glided a finger over her quivering lower lip.

“Please...drink from me...” she replied, extending her tongue to meet his fingertip. 

Alucard chuckled and swirled his finger around her eager tongue. “You would like to watch that wouldn’t you, pet?” he said, flashing a crooked grin at her in the mirror.

Mina nodded her head before even taking a moment to think.


End file.
